Damn Straight
by Mlle Mellise
Summary: Inuyasha crosses over the well on the new moon and it also happens to be Kagome's birthday...and when a mysterious girl who is intent on having Inuyasha care for her appears...
1. Love, hate, and a big BOOM!

Damn Straight

Disclaimer: Can I say it _now_?

Ky: ::nods::

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: If you hate me, then don't write a fic about me!

Disclaimer: Damn. You.

A/N: HELLO!! This fic is more like the anime. BYE!! READ THE CHAPTER PLEASE!!

Chapter one Love, hate, and a big BOOM!!

"You moron! Don't start this again!" Inuyasha growled chasing her. She laughed.

"Too bad. I am." she shouted back. The two were currently running around the sacred tree.

"Kagome! Get back here idiot!" Inuyasha shouted. He decided that he was growing tired of holding back. He ran at full speed and caught up with her. Inuyasha grabbed her.

"That's not fair! You're a hanyou!" Kagome complained.

"Get used to it." Inuyasha said simply.

"But I don't wanna!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha laughed, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Just shut up you idiot." he said quietly. Kagome sighed.

"I don't know how I stand you sometimes."

"Maybe it's because you love me so much." Inuyasha teased.

"You're probably right." Kagome agreed. Inuyasha was speechless for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Weren't you?" she replied.

"I guess." Inuyasha shrugged.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?!" Kagome demanded. "If you still have feelings for Kikyo I'm leaving, and I'm getting someone to pour cement down the well so you can't get to my time."

"What's cement?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome promised. "Right now, I need to go home and study."

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha offered. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't study if you're around." Kagome refused.

"Why not?"

"One; you don't know what anything is, two; I'll be too busy spending every minute with you to study." Kagome replied.

"So what, I'm still coming with you." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"I know. I want you to stay over in my time for the whole day. Until tomorrow morning." Kagome demanded.

"Ok." Inuyasha agreed.

"You do remember what tonight is, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. The new moon." Inuyasha replied.

"What else?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha laughed.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. Happy birthday Kagome." he said letting her go, but slipping an arm around her waist. They walked towards the well where they found Shippo sitting on the edge watching Sango and Miroku wrestling on the ground.

"Um, are you sure that it's not inappropriate to do that in front of Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Sango get off him hastily and bushed furiously.

"It's not what you think." Sango blushed.

"She's right. She was trying to strangle him for fooling with more innocent girls." Shippo added. Sango picked up her hiraikostu.

"Take this you pervert!" she shouted hitting him in the head.

"Well we're going back through the well. See you tomorrow." Kagome waved.

"We're here." Inuyasha said softly as they passed through the well. He had turned fully human.

"I know. We should hurry. I have a surprise for you." Kagome said with a sly smile as the couple walked towards Higurashi Shrine.

Review please!


	2. Kagome's part, with an enexpected guest,...

Disclaimer: When can I say it?

Ky: not now.

Disclaimer: BTW, Ky is short for Kyoto. I read the a fic by Ileana-the-kikyo-slayer before, but it's taken down now, and she had a character named Ky, but it was short for.........uh........I can't remember. BUT THE POINT IS THEIR NOT THE SAME FRICKEN CHARACTER!!!!

Ky: you weren't supposed to say _that_ to everyone else.....

Disclaimer: what was I supposed to say then?

Inuyasha: I don't own Inuyasha! ::mutters:: thank god......

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! ::mutters:: thank god.....

Inuyasha: Not like that!

Disclaimer: Not like that!

Inuyasha: You are such a little-

Disclaimer: Damatte!

a/n: that was a loooong disclaimer. Sorrie! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorrie if shortness gets the better of me today! PS Thank you to......

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori

Animemangafreak

Virus48484

Thank you for reviewing!!!

* * *

Chapter two: Kagome's party with an unexpected guest, and SCREAMS!

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the main shrine. Three girls were sitting at a table, the all stood up and screamed.

"Oh my god Kagome!" one of them screamed.

"Hi girls." Kagome greeted them with an small grin.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He was getting the feeling that he did something to make those girls scream. "Did I do anything wrong?"

Kagome smiled at him. "I don't think so." she said innocently.

"Kagome!" another screamed.

"Who the hell is he?" they all demanded.

"Oh, well, he's-" Kagome was cut off, by them dragging her away.

"He is so cute!" Eri hissed.

"How did you meet him?" Yuka demanded.

"What is he to you?" Ayumi demanded.

"Well he's-"

"Kagome! Hojo's here!" her mother shouted.

Kagome was shocked. She stood statue still. Hojo was here. She didn't even invite him. And yet he was here. But so was Inuyasha. That could be so much trouble. Kagome walked to the door and opened it. There stood Hojo, with a gift in his hand, and flowers in the other, and a smile on his face. Light brown hair, and light brown eyes, would surely have stolen Kagome's heart just a first sight....... If she hadn't already met Inuyasha.

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"It's your birthday and your grandpa invited me." Hojo replied Here. Happy birthday."

Hojo gave her the gift and flowers then kissed her on the cheek. _Note to self, try and see if I can get a demon through the well to kill grandpa_. Kagome thought. _Or at least to keep Inuyasha busy!

* * *

_

Hope you like this chappie! And again, my deepest apologies for such a short chapter. I promise that my future chapters for this fic will be longer. Screw that! I just mean I'll make the next chappies longer and I'm sorry that my first two chappies are short!


	3. Let's all yell at Grandpa!

Disclaimer: But I don't wanna say it!

Ky: Say it!

Inuyasha: Say it!

Disclaimer: Ky, you can say it!

Ky: but I'm not the authoress!

Disclaimer: ::walks away and starts typing chapter four::

Ky: ::sighs:: Lonely Wind err-I mean Rayne-chan does not own Inuyasha

A/N: I should be given an award! I posted three chapters in one day! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?! THE CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT!! Sorrie, I'm just stressing out. No need to tell you ppl at the moment and bore you to death before you read my chappie.

Chapter three: Let's yell at grandpa!

"How _could _you?!" Kagome screamed once she and her grandfather were in a separate room. The old man took a step back for fear that his granddaughter would try to strangle him at any given moment.

"Now, now, Kagome, I didn't mean to......" he started out nervously.

"_Didn't mean to_?!" Kagome repeated in a shrill voice. "You know very well that you're not supposed to invite Hojo over here! In case you have forgotten, _Inuyasha_ is my _boyfriend_!"

TOC, TOC, TOC!!

Hojo stepped though the door looking a bit concerned. Kagome shot him the iciest glare she could, but he didn't seem to notice, though he was staring right at her. Grandpa let out a weary sigh at the sight of Hojo. The poor boy just couldn't get a clue. Not even after all those times Kagome tried to tell him uh....... _nicely_ is not exactly the word to describe it.

"Kagome? Is everything alright? I heard screaming up here." Hojo said concerned.

"No, did you?" Kagome snapped sarcastically.

"Now Kagome, please don't be so rude-" Grandpa shut up right after he caught sight of the glare Kagome shot him.

"Maybe I should tell your mom...." Hojo started off.

"No. That is the last thing I want right now! You telling my mom that I'm not well! But here's news for you Hojo! I am perfectly fine! It's just that Grandpa invited you over here giving you the wrong idea! I already have a boyfriend! Can't you ever get a clue?!" Kagome cried out in frustration.

She stormed out of the room, and down the stairs muttering something about "pigs" and "men are idiots". Inuyasha sensing Kagome's anger, started to walk over to her, but was beaten by the three girls who got to Kagome first. They all dragged her to the table, and sat her down, then stood around her.

"Well? You still haven't told us yet." Eri reminded her friend.

"We should know who he is to you." Yuka added.

"We are your friends after all, aren't we?" Ayumi demanded. Kagome sighed.

"Girls, si-I mean take a seat." Kagome said choosing her words carefully. The three girls did as they were told. "He's my-"

"Cousin?"

"Friend?"

"Stalker?" Eri suggested. Everyone shot her a glare. "You never know!"

"None of the above. He's my boyfriend." Kagome sighed.

"GET OUT!!!" they all screamed over the loud music.

"Dead serious girls. He's my boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha." Kagome informed them. "He's seventeen."

"He's a major hottie." Yuka breathed.

"He's mine." Kagome reminded her.

"I know......" Yuka mumbled.

* * *

"How can someone so perverted win a girl like Sango over like that?" Shippo whispered to Myoga who was on his shoulder. The two were currently up in a high tree branch watching Sango and Miroku who were sitting by the lake at sunset.

"When one sets up an atmosphere like that, then even one as lecherous as Miroku can win a girl like Sango over." Myoga replied.

"I suppose, but it really is strange. I was hoping to see her beat Miroku to a pulp for touching her again." Shippo said quietly.

* * *

"Why can't I just take her away from that dog-face for good?!" Koga asked.

"Because you want her to be happy and the only way for her to be happy is to let her stay with Inuyasha?" Ginta suggested.

"And because you don't want Inuyasha to use his sword on you?" Hakaku added.

"It's possible....." Koga grumbled. But is wasn't possible. It was true.

* * *

"Kikyo, when are you going to teach me how to use these powers?" the little girl whined. Kikiyo smiled.

"Soon Sayo. Soon. I promise. If you can find me some medicinal herbs, I might reconsider and teach you a few ticks tomorrow." Kikyo suggested. The little girl ran off happily in search of what Kikyo had asked of her.

Kikyo looked up at the dark night sky. "So it is the new moon. The night of your transformation. I will find you. And that girl. Then once I do, I will rid this world of that worthless girl, and I shall be the only one." Kikyo promised.

* * *

Rayne: Oh wow! Kikyo's still trying steal Kagome's soul away. When will she ever learn she can't do that?

Ky: She won't. She's way too stuck on Inuyasha. Can't accept that her fate is not to be with Inuyasha.........

Rayne: Kyoto-chan, why don't you tell them about my fic that I'll be posting soon that I haven't mentioned in the bio.

Ky: ::sighs:: The fic which Rayne-chan will be posting soon is called For All There Is and we both star in it as twins. It's a modern day thing, and Kagome is a transfer student from Paris, and she refuses to speak English. Even to teachers. But she does understand and speak English, it's just she won't.

Rayne: thank you Kyoto-chan. We should be leaving soon, shouldn't we?

Ky: thank yous first.

Rayne: Right! It completely slipped my mind! BTW, Kyoto-chan is fifteen. Did you like the slightly longer chapter? I'm trying okay, but I get distracted by the kids I'm babysitting right now. So sorry.

Thank you to ALL my reviewers who gave the time to tell me about how they like/disliked my fic. And they are......

purpleangel

ILOVEINUS589

duckyquack1025

inuyashasgirl12

dolphinfreak

animemangafreak

la mort rouge

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori

Virus48484

* * *

U guyz and gurls rock! Ur awesome! Thank u! bye! I'll be back soon!


	4. Inuyasha vs Hojo hahahahahaha

Disclaimer: WOW! I got 13 reviews so far and only three chapters! Yuppie!

Ky: That's not what you're supposed to say Rayne-chan.

Disclaimer: Shut it! They don't have to know that!

Inuyasha: Yes they do. You want to torture me.

Disclaimer: How am I torturing you?

Inuyasha: I don't have lines and the whole fic is about me.

Disclaimer: STOP BEING SO SELFISH!!!!

Inuyasha: meh.

Disclaimer: THAT IS MY WORD!! STOP STEALING MY WORD!!!

A/N: Wow! Thanks a bunch you guys! If you want to read the next chapter even if it didn't show up, just look at the address. At the end, from what ever chapter there is, just change the number to the next one up.

Ex. /2121930/1/ would be /2121930/2/

Get it? On with my chappie!

Chapter four: Inuyasha vs. Hojo ((hahahahaha))

Inuyasha glared at the brown haired boy standing fairly close to Kagome. Didn't Kagome tell him that she belonged to him? Well, maybe not _belonged_ but they were in love at least, right? Kagome left with her friends to sit outside, and the brown haired boy caught sight of Inuyasha, smiled friendly, and walked over.

"Hello! I don't think we've met before."

"We haven't." Inuyasha snapped. Hojo seemed unaffected by Inuyasha's sudden rude coment.

"Well my name is Hojo. What's yours?" he asked holding out his hand. Inuyasha didn't take it.

"My name is Inuyasha." he replied stiffly.

"How do you know Kagome? I go to school with her."

"She's my girlfriend." Inuyasha replied icily. Hojo blinked.

"You mean she was serious when she told me?" Hojo asked. ((O.O such a stupid person))

"Then she told you, did she?" Inuyasha said relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, she started shouting at me, but I thought she was just stressed out."

"Well keep away from her from now on. If she tells me that you've been bothering her, I'll be sure to come back and kick your ass." Inuyasha threatened.

"No need to get so possessive of her." Hojo shrugged. _So that would explain why she's been standing me up....... _((::gasps:: No, really?))

"Well, how did you meet?" Eri demanded. The four girls were currently sitting near the sacred tree.

"We met right here. Under the sacred tree. Believe me. It wasn't love at first sight. We started off hating each other just because I looked like his ex girlfriend." Kagome said truthfully.

"But was it romantic before you two hated each other?" Yuka asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Kagome snapped.

"Fine. Let me rephrase that. Was it a romantic first meeting before you two got to know each other, and started hating each other?" Yuka clarified.

"Yeah. It really was. It was night, and he was sleeping under the sacred tree. He looked so adorable at first glance." Kagome said partly lying.

"When did you two get together?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, there were times when he would slip up and actually do something nice, and once he was worried sick about me, and then he ended up telling me while he hugged me." Kagome said with a small smile.

"And right then you decided that you'd get together?" the three girls demanded. Kagome shook her head.

"It was a while after that. He had met up with his ex girlfriend and I saw him, and it looked like he was trying to get back together with her. So, I just stayed home, and thought it out, why it hurt me so much. Then, when he came to see me, I told him. We didn't say those exact three words, but he told me that he cared for me, and that was a start. But in that moment, no words were needed. I can't explain it, but we just knew how each other felt about the other. Does that make sense?" Kagome asked looking to her friends. They just smiled.

"Perfectly. That sounds just like a tragic love story. It's like it was drawn out of the past. You know, when demons and such were in the world, there were mikos and all that like in the sengoku-jidai from history class." Yuka suggested.

"That's crazy talk Yuka. This is the modern day era. There's no way anyone could see what it was really like back then." Kagome said hastily.

"Your boyfriend's coming. We'll leave you two alone." Ayumi said with a playful grin. Kagome stood up as Inuyasha approached.

"Why didn't you tell me about Hojo?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He wasn't something that you needed to worry about." Kagome replied.

"He was hitting on you!" Inuyasha argued.

"So? What good will it do him? I always stand him up anyways." Kagome shrugged.

"But the main point is you accepted! We're supposed to-never mind." Inuyasha said hastily.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I wonder if those prayer beads still have the power to subdue you when your human." Kagome wondered out loud.

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's possible." Kagome shrugged. "Oh, that reminds me, can we bring demons through the well?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to see it attack Grandpa because he invited Hojo." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Your friends are watching. Just say we had a little argument, and we made up. By the way Kagome, do they always scream at the sight of anyone?"

"No, just you." Kagome replied.

"Why me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because you're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for." Kagome replied.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What's cement?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right, um, you know what we're standing on? That's cement. First it's thick, and liquid like, and when it hardens, you can stand on it." Kagome explained.

"Your time is weird." Inuyasha said with a shake of his head.

"You're one to talk dog boy." Kagome teased.

"Not out loud!" Inuyasha warned her.

"They won't find out you know." Kagome reminded him.

"Fine. But get back inside. It's way too cold for a little girl like you." Inuyasha teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Inuyasha replied kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now get inside. I'll follow you in a minute."

"Yes Inuyasha-sama." Kagome said sarcastically.

"That's a name I could get used to." Inuyasha teased.

"Don't get used to it. Come inside soon, or I'm locking you out, and Hojo hasn't left yet." Kagome said with a grin slipping free from Inuyasha's grasp.

"What did you say?! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed, and ran around the sacred tree.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted.

For at least fifteen minutes, they were chasing each other around the tree. Then, Inuyasha stood his ground, and sure enough, Kagome ran right into his arms.

"Hey, no fair." she complained.

"Yes it's fair. Now let's get inside. I want ramen. Please." Inuyasha added. Kagome smiled.

"I'll see if we still have some left." Kagome teased. And the two walked back to Higurashi Shrine holding hands, unaware that there's someone else watching them from the shadows.

"Soon, Inuyasha, very soon. You'll care for me. I swear it." she whispered.

Rayne: Nya nya! You guys will never guess who _she_ is! And if you guess right, I send you my next chapter first! Even before I post it on !

Ky: way to try and get reviews.

Rayne: shut up.

Ky: I don't wanna.

Rayne: Don't tempt me to kill you.

Ky: Fine.

Rayne: bye!

Thank you to my reviewers so far!

aeriol

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha

Kei-Ookami.kara.morui

purpleangel

ILOVEINUS589

Duckyquack1025

Inuyashasgirl12

Dolpinfreak

Animemangafreak

La mort rouge

Virus48484

U ppl rock! Thanx so much! Bye!


	5. Introducing

Disclaimer: ::stares blankly at computer screen chat room::

Ky: What's up with you?

Inuyasha: Maybe she died?

Disclaimer: I'm not dead you idiot.

Ky: Why are you staring at the computer screen like that?

Disclaimer: ::mutters:: I can't believe she likes him. He's way too annoying for anyone to like........

Ky: Ok.........BTW, Rayne-san aka Lonely Wind does not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ::lets out a sigh of relief::

Disclaimer: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: ::thud:: how can you do that?

Disclaimer: You are now in my world! What I say goes! Almost. Now if I could just get my brother to stop being so annoying.......

A/N: Yay! I hit twenty reviews and only four chapters! This is the ::counts fingers:: 2nd day in a row that I've been working on my chapters! Sry people, but no one guessed right, and I was itching to post the chapter, so here it is. But there's always a next guessing game! I hope this is a long chapter to make you guys happy!

Chapter five: Introducing.............

"Soon, Inuyasha, very soon. You'll care for me. I swear it." she whispered. The girl stepped back into the shadows.

The girl had long, jet black hair, and beautiful grey eyes. She looked similar to Kikyo. They were the same age as well. She looked down at what she was wearing, and sighed. Hardly what she should be wearing when she would be meeting him. She had watching him for such a long time now. Over five hundred years and counting. She wore a simple all kimono just like Inuyasha's, and she carried her bow and arrows on her back. Her sword, the Shadowseiga was at her side. _That girl, she resembles Kikyo. But she is not. Her name is Kagome if I remember correctly. Yes, the reincarnation. What I don't see is how Inuyasha could've been so blind. How Kikyo tried to change him......and yet, here, this kind girl was so in love with him, it can't be broken. I won't interfere with their relationship, but Inuyasha will care for me more than he has cared for Kikyo._ She thought approaching the shrine. She had watched over him during those fifty years that he was sealed to the sacred tree. She was there when Izayoi died. There was no way Inuyasha could deny that. She felt a thrill of excitement and she stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. It was that Kagome girl who answered it. Her eyes widened at the sight of her clothing. ((I use those words a lot. "at the sight" lol sry.))

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"That's not of your concern Kagome." The girl replied quite calmly.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes. She could sense her panicking. It was just then that she saw him. Inuyasha, standing right beside her; right there, and then.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded. Tears were brought to her eyes.

"They never told you about me?" she whispered.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha repeated his tone growing impatient.

"I don't believe this. You should know who I am!" she wailed.

"Well I don't know who you are!" Inuyasha shouted. The girl burst into tears.

"How could mother be so cruel? How could she not tell you about me? Did she truly hate me that much?" she wailed.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded grabbing hold if the Tetsusaiga.

"Your sister you moron!" she snapped. "Your twin sister Kyoto!"

"I don't have any twin sister!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes you do! I'm your twin sister! We were born on the same day! Could mother have hated me so much that she refused to tell you about me? She sent me away! She told me it was for my own protection, but how is that possible?!" Kyoto cried out in frustration.

"You can't be my twin! I don't need a sister!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then I guess you'd rather have Sesshomaru hunting you down for the Tetsusaiga wouldn't you?" Kyoto snapped. ((they're alike in their short temper))

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sesshomaru is my half brother moron! You are my twin brother! I've been watching over you ever since I was three! We're not even remotely similar! I'm so much smarter for example, but I'm still your sister!" Kyoto yelled.

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"How many damn times do I have to say it before it gets through your damn skull and sinks into your damn brain?! I AM YOUR SISTER!!!!!!" she screamed. Luckily, no one heard her because the music was pumped up so loud.

"Prove it." Inuyasha dared.

"Fine. You want to know how much I know about you. Father was Inutaisho. The inu-youkai lord. Mother, was a rich princess. Father died when we were little. You're a hanyou, and Sesshomaru is a youkai. You also fell in love with Kikyo, but were pinned against each other by Naraku. Then, fifty years later, Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, comes and sets you free. Then you-"

"Okay that's enough." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Now do you believe me? If you don't, then my sword should prove it." Kyoto said hopefully. She carefully showed him her Shadowseiga.

"That's identical to the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said in shock.

"It's called the Shadowseiga. I don't use it much, but it was from father so I keep it. Its powers are similar yet different. For instance, I can use every attack the Tetsusaiga can with my Shadowseiga. I can do everything that the Tenseiga can, and one more thing. I can set up a very powerful barrier with the sword. But there's one slight setback. The holder can use this sword to talk to the dead. Sometimes spirits come and wake me at night, so I can't sleep." Kyoto explained.

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"The well. Duh!" Kyoto said as if it was the most obvious answer. Which it was. "I'm also able to use miko powers. Kagome's arrow can purify, and so can mine. But only if I'm not exhausted from all the work do. Saving lives and stuff isn't exactly my idea of fun."

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke. Kyoto, feeling out of place, broke the silence. The seventeen year old girl spoke in a soft quiet voice. Quite the opposite of the Kyoto they had come to know.

"I should be leaving. When you come back through the well, maybe we can get along better. And Kagome, happy birthday." She said quietly just before she leaped away just like Inuyasha.

"Well. I guess it does prove you don't know everything about yourself." Kagome teased.

"Not funny Kagome." Inuyasha snapped.

"What put you in such a bad mood?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing! Just that the fact that my sister, looks way too similar to Kikyo than I'd like!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey, I look more like Kikyo that Kyoto does, and you love me. You shouldn't let that get to you. You do love me, right?" Kagome said giving him a slightly menacing glare.

"Yes of course. Why would you doubt my loyalty to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Spare me. You've gone back to Kikyo way too many times already." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm starting to think that I should go to Koga and leave you for good."

"What? Hey wait! Kagome! Tell me what you meant by that!" Inuyasha called after her. But it was too late. She had already walked up the stairs. She heard him perfectly, but chose to ignore him.

Meanwhile...........

"I knew it wouldn't last." Shippo said shaking his head.

Sango was chasing Mirkou around the village with her hiraikotsu trying to kill him. He had set up the perfect, most romantic atmosphere for the two of them by the lake at sunset, but Miroku's wandering hand, ruined it. They both ran into Kaede's hut.

"What ails you Sango? Hurry up!" Shippo whined. "I want to get this over with now so I can lecture him!"

Kaede sighed and shook he head. "Set down ye weapon Sango, and cease this madness. It would be best to let Inuyasha injure him after his trip to Kagome's time era."

"I suppose Kaede. But it's so tempting to break every bone in his pathetic, lecherous body." Sango said venomously.

Another meanwhile, just near the well.......

As soon as Kyoto jumped out of the well, there was no time to think. That scent was here. Its owner was here. She stood right in front of her. Mere inches away actually. The long raven hair and cold brown eyes belonged to the seventeen year old miko. With her bow and sacred arrow aimed for her, Kyoto could only just utter one word. And in her voice, was the sound of the deepest betrayal that no one could ever describe. She looked at her with hurt, anger, and confusion.

"Kikyo." She whispered.

Rayne: is that a cliffy?

Ky: probably

Rayne: I'm such a blonde, even though I'm a brunette.

Ky: I can not believe you didn't tell me about this.

Rayne: about what?

Ky: **_ME_** being related **_INUYASHA_**.

Inuyasha: This is horrible!

Ky: I know! I'm related to you!

Inuyasha: You're related to me? I meant that I'm hungry and there's no ramen!

Rayne: -.-; here. Have some chips. ::throws Inuyasha a bag of chips::

Inuyasha: Alright! Dried potatoes!

Rayne: -.-; So you don't mind being related to Kyoto-chan?"

Inuyasha: No.

Rayne: Ok. I guess I'll see you...oh wait! Don't leave yet! I am always going to put the pennames of my reviewers at the end of every chapter!

Inuyasha: ::starts eating chips::

Rayne: Plus! Here's another guessing game if you want to play! The question is

_**What kind of relationship do you think Kyoto-chan and Kikyo have?**_

Leave it in a review, email whateva works for you!

The nice people ((aka my reviewers)) ((BTW, I put them in the order of who reviewed last))

Inuyasha Obsession

Inuyashasgirl12

Aeriol

vanillapop

Gothika-who-love-Inuyasha

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori

purpleangel

ILOVEINUS25

duckyquack1025

dolphinfreak

animemangafreak

la mort rouge

virus48484

C y'all later! I want to sleep now! Wait, it's Saturday! SUGAR RUSH!!! MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE!! - well bye!


	6. The painful truth

Disclaimer: Nya nya! Not very many people found my 5th chappie, but oh well! You ppl can still play the guessing games if you like, even if the next chappie is up.

Ky: That would fall under the A/N: category.

Inuyasha: She's right.

Disclaimer: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: Damn you.....

Disclaimer: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: Ow!

Dsclaimer: every time you start talking, I say the word. Now osuwari.

A/N: Yay! I'm happy! More reviews for me! Yay! Rozefire wrote the most awesome fics ever! Autumn Bane, and Dead Famous rock! Check them out! But not before you read my chapter!!

Chapter six: the painful truth

"Kikyo." she whispered. The miko gave her a cold smile.

"Yes. It is me." she replied.

"What are you doing?" Kyoto asked. "Why do you have an arrow pointed at me?"

Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow. "Please forgive me. For a moment, I had thought you were Inuyasha." Kikyo raised her bow and arrow once again.

"What? Please Kikyo; tell me why you are doing this."

"Do you not remember then?" Kikyo asked coldly, no longer smiling.

"Of course I remember. You trained me as a miko. But Sister Kikyo-"

"Call me no such name!" Kikyo snapped. "I am not your sister!"

"But you told me always to call you that." Kyoto reminded her.

"Well now I'm telling you not to call me that! I am going to seal you away, just as I did to Inuyasha so many years ago." Kikyo said with that cold smile once again. Kyoto took a step back.

"No, Kikyo-san, what are you doing this? We were the best of friends that time when you fell in love with my brother!" Kyoto protested.

"Because you are posing a threat to me. Should Inuyasha come to care for you, it would only complicate things between us. Our love will last forever, Inuyasha and I. Nothing will stand between us!"

"You bitch!" Kyoto spat.

That angered Kikyo to such an extent, that she did shoot the arrow. It shot through Kyoto's chest, and pinned her to a nearby tree. There was nothing that Kyoto could do. She could break the spell, but surely Kikyo wouldn't be that sloppy and forget that. Then again, what could she do? She was already beginning to feel weak. Her energy was leaving her. Helpless, and stuck. She couldn't move anymore. There was absolutely nothing that could break this spell. _Kagome can! She can break the spell!_ For a moment, there was a slight chance that she could break free. _But Kagome isn't here!_

"How does it feel to know that Inuyasha will never care for you?" Kikyo asked.

"Tell me the truth Kikyo, did you use me?" Kyoto asked.

"Of course. Training you as a miko to one day to help me was the best idea I've ever had. You were so blind. I used you to get to Inuyasha. You knew so much about him, and I needed that information so that we could fall in love." Kikyo said with a smile.

"You can't force love." Kyoto spat.

"Yes I can. Once Kagome comes back, I'll kill her as well, and then I'll have my soul back. Then I can live here, along side Inuyasha, who will love me for eternity!"

"You're crazy...." Kyoto muttered.

"No, Kyoto I'm not crazy. I am going to do everything in my power to win Inuyasha over again. I love him and I know he loves me." Kikyo said stubbornly.

"We would've been better off if we had given the sacred jewel to Tsubaki." Kyoto muttered.

"Silence!" Kikyo shouted.

"You're such a bitch Kikyo........." Kyoto spat venomously.

Those were her last words of the night, for she sank into a dark deep sleep like trance. That place she traveled to, it was full of her worst fears. Being ignored by her parents, Sesshomaru killing her. But worst of all, Inuyasha hating her.

And back in the present day.......

"Ok. Sorry everyone, but the party's over!" Kagome shouted turning off the music. Everyone groaned, and hesitantly left, except Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We're sleeping over for Kagome's birthday, like we always do. And you? Shouldn't you be going?" Yuka asked.

"I can't go yet." Inuyasha mumbled looking at the kitchen floor.

"Why?" Eri asked.

"He came back for my birthday. He only gets one week off every month, but he's usually so busy, and his flight leaves tomorrow." Kagome said sighing sadly. "I really wish he could stay in Japan longer, and that he didn't have to go back to Paris."

"You must have an exciting job then." Ayumi guessed.

"Actually, he just travels with his friends, and he does some paper work along the way for his job. He doesn't do much except paper work. " Kagome added in before Inuyasha could reply. ((hahaha such bad lies. I can't believe Eya ((Eri Yuka Ayumi make up eya are buying it))

"So, can we invite Hojo to stay longer?" Eri asked.

"For what?" Kagome demanded.

"Spin the bottle, duh! He's still here talking with your mom." Ayumi informed her.

"We need three guys and three girls. In case you haven't noticed, we don't have three guys." Kagome pointed out.

"Fine. Fine. I could've invited some guy from school though...." Eri mumbled.

Somewhere off in the future.......

A little girl with silver hair, and brown eyes, about the age of five, looked back into the well. She sighed. Mother and Father haven't come back yet. She missed them terribly. It was so lonely being by herself with their dog Kyo. Kyo was actually a demon, meant to protect the little girl. The silver Kyo, and the little girl jumped down the well. They both jumped out to discover it was night. _Perhaps I've gone too far back in time?_ She thought. She had spotted Sango and Miroku, looking somewhere in their late teens they were in the village. They saw her and gasped.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked cautiously. Kyo transformed into a huge dog, almost as big as Inuyasha's father.

"Perhaps we've gone too far back in time?" the little girl asked. "What do you think Kyo?"

Kyo did nothing but growl. The little girl nodded. "I agree. We have gone too far back. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait here for Mother and Father to return. Would it?" the little girl asked.

"What is your name?" Sango asked approaching the little girl.

"Forgive my manners Sango. My name is Taikiya." ((pronounced: Tie-key-a)) she introduced. "I am from the future. I got tired of waiting for my mother and father so I came back here. But I suppose I should be going, shouldn't I?"

"Your parents are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo demanded. Taikiya nodded.

"Yes. Thank for your assistance! I am no longer bored! I bid you farewell until we meet again in the future!" Taikiya waved, and jumped back down the well to the present. But she came out in Kagome's time. Before she was born.

"This isn't my time era, is it, Kyo?" Taikiya asked. The demon had transformed back to a German shepherd, and shook his head. "I suppose not. I'll leave mother and father a note."

The little girl wrote quite neatly considering she was only five. She pinned the note to the door, and the demon and the hanyou made their way to the sacred tree.

"Let's get this over with the old fashioned way." Taikiya sighed.

She took hold of a leaf from the sacred tree, and then she started to glow. She held onto Kyo and the two disappeared in a blinding white light, back in their own time, Kagome and Inuyasha ran and hugged the little girl.

"Taikiya! Where have you been?" Kagome demanded.

"I went back to find you, but I went back too far, so I jumped back down the well, and then I was in Mother's time, so I came back here." Taikiya explained.

"Well as long as you're alright Taikiya, we're happy." Inuyasha said. All four of them, walked out of the well house and into the shrine, to eat some chips, and ramen. And while they walked, Taikiya started to sing;

_In a land far away,_

_Where dreams will come true,_

_I wait there in love,_

_I'm waiting for you._

And back in present day Japan...

_With the stars high above,_

_And you know that your love,_

_Just fills me with joy_

_It's hard not to see_

_That we're meant to be_

_In a land far away,_

_Where dreams will come true,_

_I wait there in love,_

_I'm waiting for you_

_If you come with me now_

_You know I'll be true_

_And I'll finally say how,_

_How much I love you_

_In a land far away,_

_Where dreams will come true,_

_I wait there in love,_

_I'm waiting for you._

Kagome finished signing, and everyone in the room clapped. Kagome blushed, and sat back down, beside Inuyasha. The only people in the room were Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Inuyasha, ((besides Kagome of course)) but that didn't matter. Kagome had an amazing singing voice.

"That was amazing Kagome." he whispered.

"Shut up. I'm not that good." Kagome said, her blush deepening.

"Fine. You aren't." Inuyasha agreed.

"What?! You're supposed to argue and say "no, Kagome, you sound amazing"!" Kagome shouted standing up again.

"Now Kagome, don't stress yourself out....." Inuyasha warned. Kagome turned away, and sat down beside Eri. They were all sitting on the floor of her bedroom, with all the sleeping bags spread out.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Eri whispered.

"I suppose I have to. He's leaving tomorrow, and I don't want him to get the idea that I want to break up with him." Kagome whispered back.

"I think we should pull an all nighter." Yuka announced.

"No! Inuyasha has to leave tomorrow, so we can't pull an all nighter!" Kagome protested,

"Kay, then......" Yuka said giving her friend a strange look.

"Inuyasha, OUT!!!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm leaving don't worry. I'm not a pervert like Miroku." Inuyasha muttered.

"See you in the morning." Kagome promised.

Inuyasha made his way outside and climbed the scared tree since he couldn't jump. _I can actually sleep when I'm human tonight. There are no demons who are going to attack me. But just to play it safe, I'll sleep in the well house in case anyone sees me._ Inuyasha thought walking towards the well house. Something brushed up against his leg. He looked down, and saw that it was Buyo.

"Go inside." he ordered. The cat hesitantly obeyed.

Back in the past.......

Kikyo sat there, by the well, and waited. She had already tried jumping through the well, but she couldn't. It was sealed off to her. So she waited. She would wait there for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back. Then, she'd have her way.

"Inuyasha, you'll soon be mine." she whispered. And this time, she meant it.

Rayne: sorry about the sudden confusion if there is any confusion about Taikiya. I was bored, so I decided to make up something from the future. But it turned out quite nicely to me because of the song and all. BTW, I made up that song!

Ky: I don't want to be here.

Rayne: why?

Ky: I want to sleep.

Rayne: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: Ow! What was that for?

Rayne: For being too quiet!

Here is this chapter's guessing game question! BTW, I won't be able to make new chapters until maybe Wednesday.

_**What do you think Kikyo is going to do to kill Kagome, what do you think Inuyasha's going to do about it?**_

MY **_VERY_** NICE REVIEWERS!!!

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori

AnimeLova34

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha

Kira/Sarah

Animemangafreak

Inuyasha Obsession

Inuyashasgirl12

Aeriol

Vanillapop

Purpleangel

ILOVEINUS25

Duckyquack1025

Dolphinfreak

La mort rouge

Virus48484


End file.
